1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode touch panel and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a current driving device. The light emitting brightness of the OLED depends on the current passing through the device. Currently, the OLED in a matrix array display panel is controlled by the driving current of the OLED to achieve the effect of different brightness (i.e. gray value). The OLED has advantages such as power saving, miniaturization, lower manufacturing cost, a wider view angle, a shorter response time, and a wider range of operated temperature. As a result, the OLED has great potential in a flat display device.